


Bred By a Deity

by vomitbreath



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: F/M, UHHH!! First work! Go easy on me guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitbreath/pseuds/vomitbreath
Summary: You had waited your entire life for this moment. Since the first breath you took, up until now, this was what you were living for.





	Bred By a Deity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first work here, so please excuse any errors or messy writing,, 
> 
> Hope you guys like monsters!

You had waited your entire life for this moment. Since the first breath you took, up until now, this was what you were living for. 

A bit of backstory, first. You were born and raised in a cult. Alongside the sea you were born, and it was there; by the ocean, where you spent your life. Your parents taught you all you knew. You worshipped a being, an old god, C’thulhu. You revered him, and at any given time, you were willing to sacrifice all for him. After all, it was he who manifested your psyche into existence. You, and your cult, were gifted. You had a bond to the elder god, one that none of the mortals outside the cult had. 

Cutting back to present time, you stood upon a jagged peak, the salty water misting you harshly as the tides whipped, clearly disturbed by a force emerging from the depths of the Mariana trench. Darkened clouds swirled above, inducing panic in most of the nearby townsfolk. Not you, not your cult. They sent you forward, the youngest of them, you were to see the great god. You were first sacrifice. 

A roar rumbled through the land. It was a quiet growl at first, then growing into a cacophonous bellow as C’thulhu awoke from his rest, emerging from the sea. He spread his leathered wings, and you saw just how big he was. Easily over a hundred feet. He had a fairly human-esque body, though his fingers were clawed, his legs were digitigrade, and he had tentacles dangling from his face, writhing and twisting as if they were their own sentient beings. He towered over you, the ocean still dripping off of his form, his judging stare boring into you like spears. You were not afraid, you did not panic. You kneeled and dropped your head, speaking to the god. 

“Iä, Iä. Cthulhu fhtagn!”

The god reaches down, plucking you off the rock. He holds you with his index and thumb, holding onto your shirt with his claws. He brings you to his face, staring. His third eyelid swipes across his eye, and you feel your heartbeat begin to pick up as he snarls. His call rattled you to your very core, to the point that you swore you could feel your soul even shake. He plunks you onto his palm, holding you down easily with his thumb. You dare not squirm as he blinks you both out of the plane you existed in. It felt as if you had fallen asleep for a mere second, then awoke. Everything was pitch black. You were no longer in the palm of the beast. He had shrunk to a smaller size, perhaps eight feet if you had to pinpoint it. 

He grabbed a hold of your waist, picking you up. You could feel tendrils slither up your body to hold you as he spoke in an ancient tongue, bringing you forward in what you assumed was a kiss. Instead of a normal lip-lock, he thrust one of his tentacles down your throat, and you gagged as he shot a warm, sticky fluid into your mouth. It was sour and thick, but you swallowed nonetheless. You felt your body quickly begin to warm as the fluid entered your system. You were in a daze, hypnotized almost, and he dropped you, letting you fall to your knees. Your vision was blurry, but your body was surrounded by a warm and pleasant feeling. Only one thing ran across your mind as you stared up at your god. Breed. 

Your lips pulled up into a dazed smile as C’thulhu placed his clawed hand atop your head, pulling you close to his crotch. He had two vertical slits, one above the other. You leaned in, slowly raking your tongue along both, letting it dip shallowly into each. After feeling his grip tighten, you suctioned to the lower slit, suckling and lapping within it. Your other delve into the upper one, fingering slowly. The same sour fluid leaked from the slits, and you made damn sure that you didn’t miss a drop. This gained you a satisfied growl, and two thick cocks emerged from the slits. They both started with a pointed tip, getting thicker as it went down. They had a round knot towards their base, with small nubbed barbs running down the underside in a neat line. Your breath hot and eager, you took the lower into your mouth, opting to stroke the one above. You took the god’s cock deep into your throat, just to the start of the knot.

As you began moving your head, a tentacle wrapped around your leg, pulling it to the side to gain access to you. You couldn’t tell where the tendril came from, but it didn’t cross your mind either. You felt more as they began caressing your legs and thighs, creeping upward. They were slick and hot, feeling like long, wet snakes slithering up your body. Each moved with a mind of its own, throbbing and squeezing at your human flesh. It was at this point that you felt one prod at you. When you had left your dimension, your clothes must’ve been left behind. You closed your eyes, smoothly bobbing your head as the tentacle entered you. Another curled around your clit, squeezing and massaging rhythmically in time with your movements. The tendril inside you thrust shallowly, slowly, filling you with his aphrodisiac. It didn’t take long before C’thulhu couldn’t handle himself anymore, pulling you away and pinning you down. All was black, and it seemed as if the two of you were floating, though you could feel your stomach clearly pressed to a smooth surface. 

You had your ass in the air, ready to give your sex to your god. He thrust one of his cocks inside, the other grinding against your clit. He growls lowly, pressing his body atop you as he bred your frail human form. His movements were quick and animal-like as he thrust to his knot, pulled back, and thrust again. You could feel the warmth of his body on your back, though it was much too hot and burning than normal flesh. He gripped onto you, roaring as he thrust his knot inside. 

You let out a choked cry of pleasure as he began popping his knot in and out of you, stretching you deliciously upon him. You could feel yourself getting closer, your walls clenching expectantly, anticipating your orgasm. His claws were scratching you ruthlessly, drawing blood to the surface. Tendrils squirmed all over your body, their movements frantic and hungry. The god thrust once more, cumming within you. His second cock shot his seed into a small puddle under you. The warmth filled you full, before he pulled out, his knot causing your sensitive hole to ‘pop!’ as it slid out. 

He pulled you up, close to his form, his tentacles wrapping around your arms and legs, throbbing and squeezing lightly. You smiled, your breath labored as the god held you, and you knew. It was now established, you were staying with him in this dimension. You were his breeding toy.

You were happy. You fulfilled your purpose.


End file.
